Zombie Map
'Zombies' is a game type on Plazma Burst 2. There are humans (who have guns) and zombies (who have high health and are armed only with PSI Blades (Swords). Generally, the humans are trying to get to some type of transportation or a safe zone (escape pod, bunker, etc.). After the humans have escaped from the zombies, the zombies may end up getting blown up or their hp will be reduced to 0. featured in "escape" modes. In "survival", the humans must kill all zombies which spawn endlessly, and tries to kill all of the players or survive some minutes to get rescued or win this mode. Another form called "wave survival" is when all players are humans and infinite waves of zombies are coming controlled by the A.I. These maps are almost always designed for co-op mode. The humans win when they escape, kill all zombies, or get rescued. while the zombies win when all humans are killed. Plot Most stories have a plotline like this: A few players are told of a zombie outbreak and they have to get to some form of transportation. The humans have rifles and shotguns and about 150-300 HP while the zombies have 10000+ HP. The humans are constantly being chased by the zombies but can stall them with doors and temporarily lock the zombies out. When the humans reach their point of destination, they escape and win the round. oTips If you're a zombie..'. *Number of allies is on your side, go for the kill! *Some human players will hold off the zombies so the others can escape safely. Top priority is still those who are escaping. *Don't jump when humans are firing at you with assault rifles and shotguns because the shots will push you backwards a lot *If you have time, make a strategy with your teammates to kill them without letting them use a escape If you're a human... *TEAMWORK ( That means never ditch, don't be selfish, and help others. ) *Camp if possible. Some players may not require this, while others simply hate this tactic. *Sometimes there are traps to slow down the zombies, so use them wisely. *Shotguns are excellent weapons if you plan on staying back and killing the zombies. *Protect your teammates and share weapons. *Always have an alternative or plan B if something goes wrong. Survival The humans are in a small map most of the time, and start with either all weapons or few to none, requiring players to find weapons in some maps. The zombies have an unknown amount of health and the humans must kill all the zombies or survive a time to win. Escape The humans are told that the zombies are attacking and must do an amount of objectives and run away from the zombies to get rescued. Wave survival All players are humans and they have to survive endless wave of zombies controled by the A.I. Most of the time, weapons are unlocked over a set period of time or the players must find the weapons themselves. Infection The humans are found in a map with one zombie, everytime a human dies he becomes a zombie, the game ends when a team wins. There are sometimes players that can't be infected. How to make infection: Make a trigger on death that is deactivated, Make a timer that calls a trigger which activates this trigger with a delay of 60, The trigger on death will do wathever you want, IT NEEDS to activate a timer, This timer will have a delay of 60, The trigger that calls gets called by our final timer will change the team of the person who died and force him to drop all weapons. Zombie maps Here are a few ID's for zombie maps: *EXCL-zombyz *Delta501st-zcity *Pvt Tucker-zombies *nexir-zombies *max teabag-infection *silverteen11-zombies (zombies2,zombies3,zombies4,zombies5,zombies6,zombies0) *neelfrost-zombiez *silverteen11-rc *tjmatt-zombie (zombie2 - 4) *Silverteen11-zombies2_remake Category:Enemies Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:List of articles